


Human

by minimalcoloration



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Humans aren’t able to live without their emotions. Yet what was she? Was she human anymore? Her eyes scanned the inn they were staying at, and then moved her eyes to the arms encircling her. She felt warmth, if that was what it could be called. She felt the silence that wrapped around every inch of them, and it brought a realization that she _wasn’t_ human anymore.

“Do you ever sleep?” His eyes barely appeared in the dark of the room, only his irises appeared with that _beautiful_ violet glow that made her lust every single time.

“No.” He scoffed and shuffled himself closer to her. She could see it. In every move an action he did she could see the _need_.

“You really should.”  Was all he said and that elicited something that could have been noted as breathy laughter, although it sounded flat, and for a second he couldn’t stop staring at her. Just for brief second he wanted her to laugh again, it was four in the morning and he wanted to drown himself in that laugh.

“Do demons even sleep.” It was never stated as a question, but he knew better, and he raised an eyebrow as to why she would ask something like that when the sun was just barely rising into the sky.

“Hell if I know.” He dully replied and for a second her face fell and he narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe demons don’t. I don’t.” Her voice was dull and silent, and he felt annoyed with this wimpy attitude pulled at him this morning.

“It’s impossible for a demon to be as beautiful as you.” Mimicking that same dullness he moved a hand to her hair and began running his fingers through the smoothness of it.

“It’s impossible for a human to not feel.” Was all she responded and he frowned. Her eyes bore right into him and he wanted to hit her if only to get the stupidity she was saying out of her. At his frown he saw her static mouth falter and he sighed and buried himself into her.

“Is it possible you could get any dumber?”

“Possibly.” There it was the ever standing smirk in her tone that faintly showed through on that word. He smiled himself as he pulled her even closer. The silence they had chosen was content and they accepted it for all eternity because they were _perfect_. In the mist of the silence however…

“I love you.”

Came the prettiest sentence he’s ever head.


End file.
